Distractions
by RowlingTribute91
Summary: In an AU where Johanna's been born and raised in District 12, she's attracted to Gale. She would never admit it, though. But maybe she needs a little distraction... And maybe they are actually perfect for each other. Takes place from Catching Fire to Mockingjay. SMUT alert!
1. Chapter 1

"As a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."

Johanna thought her hearing might have been bad, but she kept rewinding the announcement over and over. It still said the same thing: she once more faced a reaping. After the Capitol had _promised _victors were safe. It would either be her or Katniss this time. Not only that; but she'd have to go into the arena with people she knew well and was friends with! It wouldn't be so easy to kill them.

"SCREW YOU, SNOW!" Johanna went to the fireplace and picked up her axe. She flung it straight at the television screen. It shattered easily, but she wanted to inflict more damage. She aimed for a chair next, chopping into pieces. With each blow, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

A male voice began calling from outside: "Jo! Jo! Don't ruin your house."

She let her visitor in with a frown. Instantly, she almost wished she hadn't. Gale Hawthorne had arrived at her door.

"I know you're angry," he said, "but take your anger out somewhere else." He grabbed the axe out of her hand.

"What are you doing here?" Johanna demanded.

"I wanted to check on you, and make a suggestion. You're fabulous with the axe and your traps, but you should learn something new."

She rolled her eyes. _Like I can't win the Games with just my axe. _"I don't need your help-"

"Let me teach you how to shoot. We'll head out to the woods."

"Right now?"

"If that's all right," he said. "I'm in the mines most of the day."

_Do I want to spend time alone with Hawthorne? _Johanna had known Gale since they were kids, but lately, he seemed… different. She looked him up and down. _He's so dirty. I bet those muscles are great for hunting… along with other things. _

"I guess it can't hurt," she replied. Then she noticed the blanket he was carrying. "Why'd you bring that?"

"It's a tad chilly outside."

_And there's nothing sexual about a blanket whatsoever,_ she thought.

Johanna put on her jacket and followed Gale away from the Victor's Village, deep into the forest. He stopped at a tree, where a giant hole disguised his bow and quiver of arrows. Gale laid his blanket on the ground; then he reached inside the tree.

"Here you are," he said, handing her the bow and quiver. She strapped the quiver onto her back.

"You've seen me do this," Gale continued. "We're gonna shoot at that tree right over there." He gestured in the direction of a tall oak that stood ten feet from them. "Remember how to hold the bow?"

She nodded, gripping it with her left hand.

"Good. Now, we add the arrow. You have to secure it on the string before you shoot, so it doesn't hurt you."

"No duh," she mumbled.

Gale tilted his head impatiently. "Don't be a smart aleck! I'm just trying to help."

"Then don't tell me things I already know." She placed the arrow on the bow string and pulled it back with three fingers, focusing on her target. "I've been paying attention every time we hunt. I know what I'm doing." She let go of the arrow, but it completely missed, landing in a pile of leaves.

"Not so easy, is it?" he asked with a smirk.

"Shut up."

"You're way too tense, Jo. That's the problem." Gale's soft tone implied something more than a need for Johanna to survive another Hunger Games. He disappeared from view, and suddenly, she felt his breath on her neck. He began massaging her shoulders.

"Don't push it, Hawthorne," she hissed, even though every word was a lie. His touch sent shivers of pleasure through her spine.

"I'm only helping you relax," he insisted. "You need loose shoulders to do this right."

"Get off of me or I will decapitate you."

Gale took a few steps to the side, throwing his arms up. "All right, all right."

Johanna knocked another arrow onto the bowstring. She wouldn't break concentration this time. Gale couldn't get to her again. _Wouldn't_.

On her next attempt, the arrow pierced the tree with a thud.

"Told you I could do it!" she cheered.

"Awesome job, Jo. But there's one thing you should try to remember: find a good place to stand where your aim will improve." Gale returned to standing behind her, resting his hands on her waist. "I'm pivoting you to the right, so your body's facing the tree at an angle."

He didn't budge after positioning her. Part of Johanna hated him for it. Yet… another part, the part of her that showed no restraint, ached for him to go farther.

"I'm starting to think you didn't bring me here just for archery lessons," she whispered.

He let his hands progress from her waist to her breasts. "No. I didn't."

"What about Katniss?"

"She's always been my friend. Nothing more. I want _you_."

_Oh, screw it. _

Johanna dropped the bow and quiver immediately. She rotated her head towards him, and her lips found his. Gale kissed her back roughly. She turned around to face him so he could get a hand under her shirt, only to find she wasn't wearing a bra. Instead, he went to work undoing her pants. She helped him get his shirt off, and then they kicked their shoes out of the way. Johanna pulled down Gale's pants and boxers next. To finish, he glided her shirt up, over her body.

They fell onto the blanket in a tangle of limbs. Only the moon served as a light for their love-making. He fondled her nipples while they kissed, and their tongues gained entrance into each other's mouths. She took her time finding out the right touches that drove him crazy, like nibbling his ear, squeezing his biceps.

Gale broke away first, gasping for air. Their naked bodies were coated in forest dirt. "Can I…?"

Johanna nodded.

He slid his way inside her, causing such a wonderful rush that she had to cry out from excitement. She'd never felt so _alive_. Their movements flowed like a dance, keeping a steady rhythm.

"Harder," she grumbled.

Gale responded with a hungry push of his pelvis. She pushed back. It became more rapid, and Johanna couldn't get enough. They went at it for what seemed like hours. One time just couldn't satisfy either of them.

Later that night, she lay on top of him, still catching her breath.

"I ought to have done that sooner," he said, running his fingers through her hair.

She sat up to reach for her clothes. "Eh. Well… don't bet on it happening again."

"That's probably for the best," he agreed.

_Good old Gale_, she thought as they dressed_. All action and no strings attached. Just the way I like him. _

"See you around, Hawthorne."

"G'night," he said. There was no goodbye hug, nothing to indicate how intense things had been earlier.

Johanna traveled back home in the dark, but she knew District 12's geography like the back of her hand. There was the faint light of Haymitch's place, right beside hers. He'd be wanting to talk to her after the shock of the announcement. Katniss and Peeta were probably there, too. At least they knew what she was going through, unlike Gale. She couldn't afford to think about him now. And yet…

She knocked on Haymitch's door.

"It's about time, Mason," he said when he answered, drink in hand. "Where've you been?" Her old mentor took in the dirt on her face. "Clearly you got… distracted by something. Or some_one_."

She neglected to meet his eyes. _You have no idea_.


	2. Chapter 2

Johanna spent the next week or so with Haymitch, Peeta, and Katniss, re-evaluating her fighting skills. The axe was still her best weapon if she wanted to win again. She'd managed to fake being wimpy at the beginning of her Games, but everybody knew her true viciousness now. There had to be some other way for her to get sponsors.

Time ran out so quickly that she could've sworn the Capitol were controlling the clocks. The sun faded out in a beautiful haze of purple and orange. Tonight was Johanna's last night before the reaping, and she paced her house nervously. Eventually, she decided to make a call. Only one person might be able to calm her down. She picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hello?" a male voice said from the other end.

"Gale?" she asked. It had been so long since she'd used his first name. "Would you mind stopping by my house? I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, but-"

"You don't have to explain it, Jo," he told her. "I'll be there soon. My family's asleep, anyway."

True to his word, Gale appeared on her porch about ten minutes later. She came to the door wearing her usual outfit for lounging around. In other words, she wore nothing but a giant t-shirt. He looked handsome, as always. Why did he have to have such gorgeous eyes, lush hair, and abs to die for? Then she remembered how great his hands felt when they freely explored her… The stubble that surrounded his mouth…

_Keep it together, Johanna. _

"Thanks for coming," she said. Gale merely drew her in his arms. For once, she didn't want him to let go. But after their last encounter… she thought this was getting awkward.

She took a step backwards and cleared her throat. "Let's have a seat on the couch."

As soon as she said it, her heart started pounding a restless cadence. What if he took this as an invitation? Or was that what she _hoped_ for? Nobody confused her quite like Gale Hawthorne.

"You know how much I care about you, right?" he asked when they sat down.

Johanna mumbled something like, "Nyah". Their amazing night in the woods kept running through her mind, making it hard to be logical.

_Who am I kidding?! _she thought._ These are probably my last few hours of freedom. What am I waiting for?_

She settled on his lap, draping her legs over his. Conveniently, his shirt was one with buttons. Her fingers undid them eagerly. She tossed the shirt aside when she was done.

Gale's eyes wandered to Johanna's figure. It seemed he'd only just realized that she was almost naked. "Um… this is a little…"

"Distracting?"

She reached for the back of her shirt and slowly tugged it off.

"Jo," He said softly. "We shouldn't." His expression said differently, because he never stopped gazing at her body.

She skimmed a hand up his bare chest, flashing a devilish smile. "Give me one good reason why not, Hawthorne. Didn't we have fun last time?"

"I just-"

Johanna stopped his sentence with a kiss. He traced his fingers along her back, pulling her into him. Piece by piece, he threw his remaining clothes to the floor, still holding on and kissing her.

"That's a good boy," she purred amid the kisses. Men always had a weakness for naked women, and her tactic had gone perfectly according to plan.

She pressed against him until he sank into the couch, caressing her breasts. Gale gained control from there. He flipped her around so he was the one on top; then, his mouth took a journey that started at her legs and moved to her neck.

"I can't-" -he kissed her stomach- "get over-" -he kissed her nipples- "how beautiful you are."

Johanna made a humming noise. She'd missed this more than words could say. She decided to try the same thing on him, and he went ballistic with tiny moans. An animal desire flamed in his eyes. She knew exactly what he longed for.

She straddled his hips, giving him room to enter. He didn't waste any time following through. It was so… so _ecstatic_ to have him in her again. They rocked backward and forward at a frenzied pace. Owls were hooting outside, one of Johanna's favorite sounds. But not even that could tear them apart. When Gale loved her, he loved her like a _real_ man.

"You really need to learn how to say no," she teased afterwards, sitting on the floor while Gale lay on the couch.

He chuckled while putting his clothes on. "Clearly I do. But it's hard, especially with you. You're relentless."

"I had to give you _something_ to remember me by."

"_More_ than something…" He winked at her.

"I kind of like this friends-with-benefits thing we have going," she admitted, slipping on her shirt. "I'm gonna miss it."

"Is that what you think we are? Friends with benefits?" Suddenly, he wasn't cheerful anymore. "Honestly, Jo… I thought we could've been…"

"Together?" How on earth would Johanna reply to _that_? Her mood instantly turned sour. "I've never… I mean… I've never been _together_ with a guy. You know, in an actual relationship."

"I haven't either. And I didn't want to get into one if I didn't think a girl was perfect for me. But now I see… _you _are."

Even though she might have known this would happen, she couldn't help thinking, _Oh, don't start this. _

"You saw me _butcher_ tributes in the arena, Gale," she muttered. "You could've easily been one of them!"

"But you're not a monster," he insisted.

"_Yes_ I am. That's why you can't be in love with me." She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. "Now go away."

"Oh, I'm definitely not going yet, Johanna Mason. Not before I tell you goodbye."

She lost all train of thought as Gale moved in to kiss her. The salt of her tears reached their lips, but he didn't seem to care. He held her face in such a loving way; she brought him closer, folding her arms over his neck. Right there, she realized… this boy was everything to her. And he could never know.

"B-bye," she stuttered.

He simply whispered, "May the odds be ever in your favor."

"Stay safe, Gale."

Her friend- or was he her lover? -took his steps toward the door without answering. It closed behind him solemnly.

In this moment, only one idea crept into Johanna's mind:

_What did I just __do__? _


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you know about the plan to decimate the arena?" Peacekeeper Lovejoy asked.

Like always, Johanna refused to say anything. She knelt in front of a water tank, completely drenched. She remained still as he dunked her head in the water again. It was probably the hundredth time. Why couldn't they just kill her? Wasn't it bad enough that she'd become a tribute again, and killed three more people in the process? That brought her total to _seven_. And her lungs were full of water, drowning her from the inside. She'd be dead soon if they didn't stop.

Lovejoy shook his head. "Forget it. Looks like someone's not getting her dinner again. Back to the cell you go." He gripped her arm, but Johanna didn't struggle. She'd given up on struggling a long time ago.

At the door, another Peacekeeper blocked their exit. "I'll take her," he said in a deep, gravely voice that Johanna didn't recognize.

"All right," Lovejoy replied. "I've got other miscreants to deal with, anyway." He meant Peeta, of course. Heaven knew what they were doing to him.

Lovejoy strolled out of the room, and when he was out of sight, the unknown Peacekeeper pulled off his helmet. It was Gale!

"What the-"

He put a hand to her mouth. "Shh. Not so loud."

As soon as he did that, Johanna flinched. Haunting words flew into her mind: "If you stop moving, maybe it won't hurt so much." That had been one of her weekly 'clients'. How could she forget the man's horrid face, the way he looked when he was on top of her?

"Don't touch me, Gale," she mumbled. "Please."

Gale didn't argue. He shifted his hand away, and from the bag he carried, he produced a bright blue dress. "We have to disguise you. Put this on quick."

Her eyes widened at the poofy, Capitol-sized skirt and extra layers under it. But it would help to make her look bigger. Next, she watched Gale take out a matching pair of shoes. Their heels must've been five inches long. The women here were completely morons, strolling around in these things. But it would have to do. Johanna slipped out of her cell rags and into the dress while Gale stood by. He knew every part of her, so he could stare all he wanted.

She placed a hand on her bald head. "My hair..." The Peacekeepers would recognize her.

"I've got a wig for you, too. Here." It was a bright shade of red, cut into a bob with bangs. "Let's find out how hot you look as a redhead."

Johanna managed a tiny laugh. "Are you really flirting with me right now, Gale Hawthorne?"

"Well, we _have _slept together twice," he said, grinning.

"And you're not getting back in my pants any time soon, horny boy."

"Says the horny girl."

"_You're_ the one who made the first move."

"Okay, enough foreplay. We've got a hovercraft waiting for us." He strapped his helmet on to conceal his face again.

Putting a good amount of space between them, Gale led her to the Capitol's hovercraft lot. Their disguises worked. Nobody paid them any attention as they walked. He stopped her at one hovercraft, and a ramp descended from inside. So they weren't alone.

"Who came with you?"

Gale met her eyes. "You'll see."

The ramp closed when they reached the top. Johanna paced around, scanning her surroundings. The hovercar didn't have much but for mattresses, water, and food. _Food! _She rushed to the food and ripped open a bag of crackers.

"I haven't eaten in so long," she said. "They barely ever fed me."

"Eat the whole box, if you must." Plutarch Heavensbee sat at the control station, pressing buttons and fumbling with knobs.

"You're kidding," Johanna said. "_You_?"

"_Yes_, me. Soldier Hawthorne will explain it to you, 'cause I've got to concentrate on operating this. Prepare for departure, soldiers!"

Gale nodded, like being in a hovercar with the _Head Gamemaker_ was normal.

It took a while for Johanna to accept the truth, but Plutarch seemed completely honest about his undercover mission. And she knew better than anyone that appearances were deceiving.

"Where are we headed, anyways?"

"District 13," Plutarch replied.

"Wait. What? District 13? It's-"

"Nonexistent? Not so. They built an underground city to survive in. Soldier Everdeen and President Coin will be expecting us."

Katniss was there. The girl was like a sister to Johanna, no matter how many times they fought. Which reminded her…

"Is your family okay, Gale?"

"They're fine. I got them on a hovercar to 13 before any harm came. And I helped Katniss' mom and Prim. But… the majority of District 12's population…"

"Are gone." The Peacekeepers had told Johanna about bombing District 12. Her home. Her neighbors. The forest where she gave herself to Gale. The Hob. All of her mother's keepsakes. _Gone_.

"I don't have anything from my family," she thought aloud. "My parents were too young when they had me. And my dad got reaped, you know. They'd assumed he wouldn't be, because it was his last year… then Mom completely lost it. She didn't last long after I was reaped."

"I remember," Gale said. "And guess what?"

"What?"

"I _did_ find something of theirs." He dug into his bag once more, and found a framed photograph. It was Johanna's most prized possession: a picture of her parents. The only one she had with them together.

She took it in her delicate fingers, afraid that she might break it. "Wow. Gale… Thank you for saving this."

"It was no trouble at all."

She couldn't think of the right words to reply to him. They sat in silence, while she stared at the picture. Her mom and dad had really loved each other, even though they were just teenagers.

"So they kidnapped you, too, huh?" asked a voice that came from a corner.

Johanna nearly had a heart attack, it had startled her so much. When she looked in the voice's direction, her shock changed to relief.

"Peeta."

Chains bound him to the wall, and his hair stuck out in unkempt angles. But the worst thing of all: his skin bulged with some kind of boils.

"Tracker Jackers," she whispered. The Capitol had used tracker jackers on Peeta. He wouldn't be worth anything until they got all the venom out of him. But she still mustered a smile. "Good to see you, Bread Boy."

Peeta answered in a harsh tone. "Don't even try to be nice, Johanna. I know you're one of the rebels."

_The tracker jackers must be brainwashing him_, she thought.

"So are you! You're in love with Katniss Everdeen, for crying out loud. She's the symbol of the rebellion!"

"Never," he spat. "Katniss Everdeen is my number one enemy. And the one I must kill."

Gale leaned in towards Johanna's ear. "Don't listen to him. He's been hijacked, but he'll come out of it eventually."

"I hope so," she said. Being in the arena had helped her get to know Peeta in a different way, and they'd become good friends. Someday, he'd return to his old self. He _had_ to. The true Peeta would do _anything_ for Katniss.

"Why don't you sleep?" Gale suggested. "You haven't had much of it; I can tell."

He took Johanna to the line of mattresses she saw earlier. She sank into one of them, grateful for the chance to rest. To be unaware for a few hours. He gave her a pillow and sheets from a compartment, which she happily accepted. But she couldn't stop trembling. Everything felt so. Cold.

When she couldn't fall asleep, Gale climbed under the sheets and held her to him. "I got you, Jo. Nobody can hurt you anymore."

For the first time, she really believed it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Drink up," Mrs. Everdeen ordered.

Johanna plugged her nose and downed her medicine in one gulp. It tasted terrible, but she was getting better. All the weight she'd lost was coming back. She'd gone from the size of a twig to her normal, curvy stature.

Mrs. Everdeen smiled at her. "Your health has improved so much that I think you can move out of here. Unless you think you need to stay."

"Are you crazy?" Johanna said. "I can't _wait_ to have my own room again."

"Then let me take out your tube and get you some new clothes."

Once Mrs. Everdeen checked her out, Johanna set out on her first walk around District 13. A whole district, underground? She'd never have believed it if she hadn't seen it herself. She had trouble trusting anything or anyone, with a few exceptions. And one of them was heading in her direction now.

"Hey, Gale."

"Look who's on her feet," he said with a grin.

"Where do I go to get my room key?"

"It just so happens to be right over here." He gestured to the nearest door, which he opened for her.

To her right was a wall full of little compartments. Johanna figured that each one signified a room. Next to it was a desk, where a man sat, typing on a computer.

"Hey Max," Gale said, "Jo was just released from the infirmary. Will you get her set up with a room?"

"Of course! Let me see what rooms are available." Max clicked and typed until he found what he was looking for. "We'll give you room 246." He took a key from its corresponding compartment, and he plopped it into Johanna's outstretched palm. "We appreciate your dedication to the rebellion, Miss Mason."

"Thank you." At least she could be herself here. In the Capitol, she'd been forced to keep her mouth shut, to do whatever she was told.

She and Gale rode the elevator to the second floor. When she discovered room 246, he paused, like he was trespassing on someone's property.

"Well, don't be shy," Johanna said. "Come on in."

Her room wasn't much; its only items were a bed and a dresser. But that was all she needed.

"It's pretty cozy," he said. "Not very big. If you're claustrophobic, I can get Max to give you another room."

Johanna shook her head. "I'm good with this. Besides, I won't be spending much time in here."

"That's too bad. A bedroom's got many uses…"

Gale's hand suddenly wandered up the length of her thigh. She hadn't let anybody else make contact with her like that since her "job" in the Capitol left frightening memories. When it came to Gale, though… something about his touch made her crave more.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

Johanna brought her mouth closer to his. "No."

Their lips came together fiercely, and she remembered why he was so addicting. She could practically feel sparks as his coarse hands grazed her arms.

"You know," he teased, "I was thinking; we haven't actually done it in a bed yet."

"What a naughty thing for you to say, Hawthorne. But I'll take that as a challenge."

She stole another kiss. Gale steered her toward the bed; then he lowered her onto the sheets, loosening her pants. She grabbed his shirt by the collar and pulled it over his head.

His skin brushed hers. From then on, they never parted. She yanked Gale's pants down; she slipped out of her shirt, and he got his fingers under her bra to unhook it, sending tingles down her spine. Their kissing deepened into a passion that Johanna never knew existed. But now, there could be no question.

She paused for a moment to say, "This room's cold."

"How about we warm up, then?"

They crawled beneath the bed sheets, and she dug her nails in his back as he went inside her. Only he could make her feel this good. She savored the sensation when she finally came, all of her body warm to the core.

At the end, Johanna laid her head on his chest. She wiped sweat from her eyebrows, giggling. "_Wow_, I missed that."

"Me too. I'm surprised you weren't nervous," he admitted. "I mean- after what they made you do in the Capitol…"

"Why would I be nervous around you?" Her voice went soft as she spoke. "I've known you nearly all my life. You're… You're so important to me. I don't know how I'd survive if you weren't here."

Gale looked deep into her eyes, and in that moment, Johanna felt as small as a drop of water.

"I love you, Jo."

She could've sworn her heart stopped beating. "You do?"

"I thought it was pretty clear." He gave her forehead a light kiss. "You might not think you're worthy of anyone, but you need to know: What you've done doesn't always show who you really are."

"The Hunger Games has controlled my life for years," she argued, jumping up to fetch their clothes. "If that doesn't say who I am, then nothing does."

"No, listen to me: You're a victim of circumstance."

"No, _you _listen to _me: _I'm a crazy axe murderer! I don't _deserve _you."

Gale intertwined his fingers in hers. "We've both had hard lives, but like I said before: you're perfect to me. You did what you had to do in the Games in order to live, just like I would've done."

"How do you know-"

"No more arguing," he said, pulling his hand away. "I have to go."

"To meet with Katniss, Beetee, Coin, and all of them?"

"Yeah." He finished dressing; then he let out a sigh. "We're heading out to the Capitol."

That took Johanna by surprise, and she looked up from buttoning her pants. "Today?"

"Today," he confirmed.

"I get to go too, don't I?"

"About that… " Gale stared at the floor, like he was about to give her bad news. "We don't think you're ready. You should stay here."

She poked her head through her shirt, frowning. "_What_?! I've killed my way through TWO Hunger Games, and you don't think I'm capable of helping a rebellion?"

"Jo, you're still recovering-"

"Why'd you get your hands on me if you knew you were just about to leave?"

He paused, probably thinking of what to say next. Then he said: "There's a chance I might not return."

"In that case, don't you dare go without me!" she pleaded. "I _am_ coming. I'm one of the Capitol's victims, remember? I want to do whatever I can to bring them down."

He wrapped her in his arms. "Fine. I'm never going to win our fights, am I?"

"Nope."


	5. Chapter 5

Johanna woke up with a bittersweet taste in her mouth. The Hunger Games no longer held the people of Panem captive, but it had come at a price. So many good people had died in the rebellion, of all ages. Back in District 13, away from cameras, she could finally mourn properly. For her first district partner, Warren Stottlemeyer. For Primrose Everdeen. For Finnick Odair, that cocky boy she'd thought of as a brother. Thousands of Panem's citizens. Dead. And Johanna had miraculously survived it all.

"I just heard some good news," Gale said as they ate breakfast together. "President Paylor says they're gonna start rebuilding District 12 soon."

"You mean we can go back?"

"If you still want to live there."

"Of course I do," she said. "It's where… _everything _happened." Instinctively, she reached to take his hand. Johanna was much more affectionate with Gale these days, but she wouldn't go so far as to call him her boyfriend. "When do you think the moving day will be?"

"Not for months."

She sighed. It killed her to be underground when she yearned to have all the comforts of District 12 at her door. At least most of her friends were here; suffering, yes, but still alive. "It won't be the same."

"But it's home," Gale said.

Johanna smiled. "Good old District 12. Where you can starve to death in safety."

"The good thing is, we'll never have to starve again with this new Panem. And who knows? I could come into some real money in the mines."

"If they survived the bombing," she reminded him.

"The mines are underground, remember? They weren't affected."

Johanna waved her cereal spoon dismissively. "If you say so. I'm not the mine expert. But are you sure you still wanna work down there?"

"Mining's in my blood, Jo. It's a way for me to honor my dad. You can at least understand that."

_He __had__ to bring up our dead fathers_, she thought with a grimace. Watching a video of her own father as a tribute had given her the strength to win the Games in the first place.

"Yeah," she muttered. "I do."

Gale was about to reply when Katniss approached their table and took a seat next to Johanna. Her matted hair, wrinkled eyes and glazed expression told a grim story. She must not have slept in days.

"Hey, Johanna," she said. "My mom wants you to head to the infirmary for a check-up."

Johanna stifled a groan. She'd had enough of hospitals. "Why do I need a check-up?"

"You haven't had one since the rebellion. She's just worried."

"Fine." She rose to her feet, and Gale joined her.

"I need to go, too," he said. "Come find me later."

They bent their heads together for a kiss, which Johanna only put up with because he was a phenomenal kisser.

_That's not the only reason why_, her conscience told her. _You love him… _

"No I don't!" she said aloud.

Gale shot her a confused glance. "Don't what?"

"Nothing. Bye." She made a hasty exit out of the cafeteria, hoping that Gale wouldn't follow. He seemed to take the hint, and she went into the infirmary alone.

When her tests were complete, Johanna sat on an infirmary bed, waiting. Mrs. Everdeen returned soon, carrying a clipboard. "Your blood and urine are normal," she said. "You're in completely good health. But…"

"What?"

"Let me double check. I was just so surprised…" Mrs. Everdeen flipped over a paper on her clipboard to read something.

Johanna couldn't handle the anticipation. "Go on," she said impatiently. "Spit it out!"

"Well… Your pregnancy test came back positive. You've got a baby on the way."

Words failed Johanna. What could you say when your whole life just took an unexpected turn? This wasn't just some illness that would disappear. In nine months, she would be a _mother_. And she wasn't ready.

"That explains why I've been feeling sick in the mornings," Johanna told Mrs. Everdeen. "Looks like I'll be eating for two now."

"Should I run a paternity test, or…?"

"Oh, I know who knocked me up. Gale Hawthorne."

Mrs. Everdeen remained silent, as if she didn't like the idea. But she nodded slowly. "Best of luck to you both. Let me know whenever you have questions about what to expect, and I need you to come see me about every week until you give birth."

"Goody." Johanna pivoted around and left the infirmary, her head spinning. She took a deep breath. _Now what? _Her first thought was to tell Gale. Nobody else needed to know yet. He was probably in the communications room. That was where she found him ten minutes later, deep in conversation with Beetee.

"Can I steal Gale away?" she asked.

"I'd rather you didn't," Beetee said. "Give us about a half hour-"

Johanna shook her head. "This can't wait. Five minutes, tops."

"Go ahead."

"Thanks, Volts."

Gale couldn't have looked more surprised, but she yanked at his arm until he followed her out the door. When Beetee was out of earshot, he demanded, "What's so important that you took me out of a meeting?"

Johanna crossed her arms. "Congratulations, Hawthorne. You're going to be a daddy."

"Say that again?" His eyes widened with shock.

"Stupid boy!" she exclaimed. "Do I have to spell it out for you? I'm having your baby!"

He stared at the ground, a hand on his forehead. "This can't be happening."

"But it is. So… What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we'll take this one day at a time. We're gonna hope he or she is born healthy. After that… I don't know."

"Works for me," she replied. That was about all she could do. It was how she managed to live every day. One day at a time. And maybe, _maybe_, with Gale by her side.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Nine Months Later- **

"She's so adorable," Johanna whispered, watching her daughter squirm in her arms. She had a patch of brown hair, a heart-shaped face like Johanna's, and Gale's crystal blue eyes. Never had Johanna held something so small and fragile. This life she'd created… it hadn't been planned. Nonetheless, she felt at peace with her new role. She was really starting over. No more Games. No more mentoring. No more watching friends die. Being a mom didn't seem so daunting after spending twenty-two years in constant fear. Her baby would get a better childhood.

"Both of you are in good health," the Capitol nurse said to Johanna, beaming. "I don't think you'll need to stay for more than two days. But in the meantime-"

"Hello?" A familiar figure ran through the door, sweat pouring from his forehead. Who else would it be but Gale? He was always busy, but Johanna had wondered if he'd even show. She never should've doubted it. He _did_ love her. It just took some getting used to. Being loved this much.

The nurse waved him away. "Sorry, son. Only family's allowed in here."

"Let my boyfriend through!" Johanna snapped. "He's the baby's dad!"

"Oh. My apologies, Miss Mason." She nodded to Gale, and she left the room to give them privacy.

"Sorry I didn't get here earlier," he said. "I was working when my mother came to tell me-"

"You didn't miss watching anything interesting," she told him. "I promise. Childbirth's a serious kick in the butt."

"I don't wanna know," he replied with a chuckle. "So…. _Boyfriend_, eh?" He raised an eyebrow playfully. "You're finally coming around?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself… but… I guess that's your official title." She couldn't stop herself from blushing. "Here. Take a good look at your daughter."

She handed the baby to Gale, and he rocked her gently.

"Grandma Hazelle's gonna love you," he said. "So are Uncle Rory and Aunt Posy."

Johanna fixed her eyes on the ground. "Wish _I_ had family to show her off to."

"We can be your family now, Jo. All of us."

She didn't know how to respond, after so many years of solitude. Such a hollow existence she used to have; years of wondering, _who could ever love me? Why am I still here? Does anyone really care?_ Things could finally be different now. All because of Gale Hawthorne.

It was time to tell him the truth.

"Gale?" she asked.

"What?"

Out of her mouth came three words that she'd only ever dreamed of saying: "I love you."

"Good to know," he told her. He leaned down and kissed Johanna tenderly. She could feel a smile on his lips, which spread to hers.

"Can we name her Laini?" she asked next. "I've always loved that name for some reason. And her middle name should be Amber. My mom's name."

"It's beautiful," he said. "Just like you. Laini Amber Hawthorne."

Johanna shook her head slowly. "Uh, no. Her name's Laini Amber _Mason_."

"That's where you're wrong, Jo. See… I was hoping you'd become a Hawthorne, too, along with her."

"Gale… Are you asking…?"

"I am, Johanna Leigh Mason. I'd love it if you would marry me."

She could only say yes before her eyes began to water.

"What's wrong?" Gale asked.

"I never thought I'd make it so far. I can't even count how many times I've cheated death. But all I know now is, you're here, and Laini's here. It's a new beginning. I've wanted this so much… for so long."

"Me too," he agreed. "The struggle made it worthwhile, though."

"As long as you promise to never forget how we got here."

"I wouldn't dare forget." Gale gathered his arms around Johanna's neck. "Pack up everything you need, Jo. I asked the doctors, and you're okay to check out tomorrow morning. We're taking the 10:00 train."

"To where?"

"District 12."

It was almost too good to believe. "They're done with renovations?" she asked him.

He nodded happily.

Johanna brought the baby closer to whisper in her ear: "You hear that, Laini? We're going home, and we're gonna be a real family."

The Victor's Village wasn't the same anymore. But that was where Johanna and Gale made their new home. Within a week of arriving, they stood together on the steps of the mayor's mansion, pledging their lives to each other. She wore a small white dress and a matching wreath of flowers around her head, while Gale wore a tuxedo with his mining suspenders underneath, to represent the Hawthorne's long line of miners. The new mayor, Patch Denzinger, led their ceremony.

"By the authority vested in me by District 12," he announced at the end, "I declare that you are officially husband and wife!"

The whole district applauded when Johanna and Gale kissed. Katniss and Peeta were beside them, as maid of honor and best man. Gale's mom sat in the first row, wiping tears from her eyes. For once, they were tears of joy, not pain. She walked up onto the steps, took Gale's arm, and she led them to their home, as was tradition. Katniss and Peeta brought up the rear.

Inside Johanna and Gale's house, they toasted bread.

Hazelle lifted her piece of toast in the air. "To Gale and Johanna Hawthorne!"

"To the Hawthornes!" Katniss and Peeta echoed.

Johanna gave Gale a piece, and he took the first bite. He exchanged his toast with her. She had to laugh at the way he stuffed it in her face. Crumbs littered the floor, but what did she care? Moments like this came only once in a lifetime.

Katniss gave her a hug before she left. "Good luck, you two. Mom and I will keep an eye on Laini for you, so don't worry."

"Sleep well," Johanna said, squeezing her friend's hand.

Katniss turned her mouth in a tiny smile. "I'll try."

Johanna watched her go with Laini and Peeta, wishing she were able to make her feel as happy as she was. Katniss would have to heal in her own time, though.

Now, all Johanna could think about was the night she'd spend with Gale. She changed into a robe and sat on the edge of her bed. When he came into the bedroom, nothing distracted him but her.

"Sexy," he whispered. "You know what would be sexier?"

"Way ahead of you." She untied her belt, letting the robe drop. "You know what this means, right? I'm yours completely… Forever."

Gale started unbuttoning his shirt and closed the space between them, running the tip of his fingers on her skin. "Forever. I could get used to this."

She came closer; and once more, they lost themselves in each other. The odds were definitely, infinitely, in their favor.


End file.
